<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Princess by krislynrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451767">Little Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose'>krislynrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Sherlock is a Good Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just bonding with baby Willow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I only own Emily and baby Willow.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily sighed as she folded the laundry, her 4-month-old daughter giggling as she throws her rattle.</p><p>The new mother picked up the rattle and handed it to the baby. "Willow, if you want to keep the rattle, do not throw the rattle, yeah?" she said as she watched little Willow throw the rattle again, and the baby grabbed the scarf Emily was holding, and started chewing on it. "Princess, no! That's Daddy's scarf, I just washed it," she said, trying to take it from Willow, who kept chewing on the dark blue fabric.</p><p>Willow started whimpering as her mother tried to take her new favorite toy.</p><p>"Sweetie, take the rattle instead," Emily said, still trying to get the scarf from the baby while handing her the rattle, only for the rattle to be thrown again. "Ok, you don't want the rattle. Oh! You can play with Mummy's scarf. It's much softer," she tried to offer, holding her own grey scarf in front of her daughter, only for the baby to whimper again and tighten her grip on her father's scarf.</p><p>"It's alright, love. She can have it. I just bought myself a new one," Sherlock said, kissing his girlfriend softly.</p><p>"Sherlock, don't scare me like that. I didn't even hear you come in. Sneaky," Emily whined.</p><p>"Sorry, love," Sherlock said as he kissed her again. He saw his daughter making grabby hands towards him, giggling, so he went to her and picked her up. "How's my little princess? Were you a good girl for Mummy?" he cooed, kissing her cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah, she's a good girl. Although she kept throwing her rattle, and the only thing she wanted to play with was your scarf. I even offered her my scarf, but she didn't want it," Emily sighed. She took the baby from Sherlock, and kissed her cheeks.</p><p>Sherlock picked up the rattle. "Little princess, if you want to keep the rattle, do not throw the rattle, hm?" he said, holding the toy in front of his daughter.</p><p>Willow giggled again while still chewing on the scarf, and took the rattle from her father, only to throw it on his face, making both of her parents laugh.</p><p>"Let me hold my little princess," Sherlock said, taking his daughter and kissing her forehead.</p><p>The baby giggled again, patting her father's cheeks.</p><p>"I carried her for 9 months, went through all that pain just to bring her into this world, and I even feed her, only for her to favor her Daddy," Emily whined.</p><p>"Sweetheart, she favors both of us," Sherlock assured the mother of his child.</p><p>Willow seemed to agree as she giggled and held her tiny hand towards her mother.</p><p>"Such a beautiful girl, and you've got your Daddy's eyes," Emily cooed, letting her daughter grab her finger.</p><p>"But she's got her Mummy's nose and lips," Sherlock said, gently pinching Willow's cheeks, making her giggle again. "She's not dating until she's 80," he added.</p><p>"Honey, she's 4 months old. Don't think about that right now," Emily said.</p><p>"I don't want to. All I want is for Willow to stay a tiny baby forever. My sweet little princess," Sherlock cooed.</p><p>"Same here. She's our little princess," Emily agreed, tickling under Willow's chin, the baby girl giggling again, and chewing on the scarf. "By the way, I changed her diaper twice today. It's your turn later," she added.</p><p>"Got it," Sherlock said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>